Cumpleaños
by RealLover
Summary: James decide darle un buen regalo a su gran amigo, Carlos Pena, ¿Será Maslow lo suficientemente bueno para complacer a su amigo?


Se supone que esto tendría que estar publicado hace mucho tiempo, pero, estúpidos deberes mundanos, y familia muggle que se interpone entre mi y mi computadora... ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Regalo de Cumpleaños**

Hoy 15 de Agosto era el día donde celebraban el nacimiento de un chico llamado Carlos, sus amigos, amantes de las fiestas decidieron hacer una en su honor... pero algo estaba mal, uno de ellos se había molestado con el pequeño, y el no tenía la menor idea de cual era el motivo.

Unos chicos regresaban del concierto de Mexico, donde cantaron hasta el cansancio...

- Nuestras fans están locas - dijo Logan divertido

- Nunca había visto algo así - dijo James suspirando y negando con la cabeza

- En parte es culpa de ustedes dos... Cuando se quitaron las camisas empezó lo peor - dijo Kendall sonriendo

- Ya, pero fue un acto inocente - se defendió el alto.

- Ya, al menos a ustedes no le cantaron "Las mañanitas" - dijo Carlos mirando a los chicos.

Eso provoco una risa en el grupo -. Bueno, es hora de prepararnos para tu fiesta - dijo Kendall posando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Será una grande - decía Logan sonriente.

- Chicos, no quiero una fiesta, solo quiero dormir - dijo Carlos con pesadez

- Nada de eso - dijo Logan -. Tenemos que celebrarte, convencelo James - dijo halando al mencionado por la manga.

- Carlitos, ya esta hecho - decía sonriente.

- ¿Cómo que esta hecho? - dijo el pequeño confundido.

- Eso quiere decir que cuando llegues habrán muchas personas esperando por ti - dijo Logan sonriente.

- Pero... ustedes no me dijeron nada - reclamaba Carlos -. ¡James!

- Tranquilízate, fue a Alexa a quién se le ocurrió - dijo Kendall.

- Oh... perdon por gritarte James - dijo Carlos.

El pequeño no recibió respuesta por parte del mas grade que solo se subió a su camioneta, y ya se disponía subirse cuando James hablo -. Kendall... ¿Te parece si te vas conmigo en el auto? - pregunto concentrado en el teléfono.

Carlos miro con extrañeza a James pero desistió en su intención de subir al auto. El pequeño giro a ver a Kendall que parecía incomodo.

- Claro, ehm... Entonces Logie, te irás con Carlos - dijo empezando a avanzar a donde estaba Carlos, quien empezó a retroceder hacía Logan -. Nos vemos en el hotel - dijo Kendall cerrando la puerta del auto.

Carlos se dirigió hacía Logan muy extrañado - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Logan incomodo.

- ¿Eso fue por gritarle? Si es así es un inmaduro...

- Carlos, mejor vayámonos de una vez - dijo Logan

- Hey - dijo subiendo al auto -. ¿Qué sabes tu acerca de esto Henderson? - pregunto cerrando la puerta.

Los chicos mantuvieron una conversación en la cual Logan intentaba lo mas posible evitar cualquier tema referente a James, y Carlos insistía con ganas, en el auto contrario, dos chicos se mantenían en silencio, concentrados en actividades diferentes.

- ¿Quieres hablar de algo? O seguiremos callados hasta el hotel - pregunto Kendalll cansado de revisar los mensajes de sus fans.

James suspiro - Lamento hacerte pasar por esto - dijo mirando la ciudad por su ventana -. Es que... no puedo soportarlo.

- ¿A Carlos? - pregunto el rubio.

- No, a Alexa - dijo James mirando al chico -. A veces me saca de mis casillas.

- Oh claro... Pero en parte es tu culpa - dijo Kendall mirando sus manos.

- ¿Qué? - dijo James prestandole atención.

- Si hubieses... hablado con el acerca de lo que sientes, bueno...

- Si claro, si hubiese hecho eso, probablemente ni me dirigiera la palabra - dijo James -. El no es... como Logan, Kendall - dijo suspirando.

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que... - comenzó James eligiendo las palabras que usaría -. Ustedes tuvieron química desde un principio.

Un sonrojo cruzo la cara del rubio -. ¡U-ustedes igual! - dijo casi gritando.

James sonrió -. Eso quisiera yo, como sea... entre ustedes el sentimiento era mutuo - dijo James suspirando -. Y parece que al fin llegamos...

Kendall se acomodo en su asiento, no volvería a tocar el tema hasta otra ocasión -. Tienes que aguantar hasta que acabe la fiesta amigo - sentenció cuando al fin llegaron.

Ambos esperaron al otro auto. Ni siquiera se había detenido cuando una puerta se estaba abriendo, Kendall palideció un poco -. ¡OYE! Logan, espera a que el auto se detenga - grito avanzando hacía el auto.

- Oye, sé que lo debes proteger y eso... pero no te pases - dijo James rodando los ojos.

Un Logan muy apresurado bajo del auto, al mismo tiempo que una puerta se abría del otro lado, el pálido miro a Kendall con alivio -. ¡Kendall! Me alegra tanto verte - dijo colocándose a su lado.

Carlos se bajo con cara de haber perdido en algo -. Te salvo la campana Henderson - dijo suspirando.

Todos se dirigieron arriba, Logan prácticamente pegado a Kendall, y James caminando lo suficientemente alejado de Carlos. Kendall se acerco un poco al chico -. No deberías ignorarlo tanto - susurro.

James negó con la cabeza... - Esta mejor así.

Los chicos fueron a su apartamento, y se alistaron para salir a la fiesta de Carlos. Dos de ellos ya estaban listos pero otros dos se tardaban, quizás demasiado.

Carlos estaba un poco incomodo, por primera vez en la vida, al estar cerca de James -. D-deberíamos ir a ver porque tardan tanto - dijo con cuidado.

James lo miró durante unos instantes -. Claro... ¿Vamos juntos? o te esperas - pregunto James alzando una ceja.

Carlos miro a James, si el no quería alejarlo, no pondría ninguna resistencia -. Voy contigo.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación y luego de tocar la puerta, y no obtener respuesta alguna, decidieron pasar.

- ¡Chicos! - Decía Logan atando la toalla -. ¿Q-qué hacen en nuestra habitación?

- Venimos a buscarte genio - dijo Carlos

- Vamos un poco... - James miro a Logan con cuidado notando su desnudez -. retrasados... Carlos espéra afuera - dijo empujando al moreno fuera de la habitación.

Una vez afuera James se giró hacía Logan -. Amigo... tienes una marca...

Logan pálido se miro su pecho, justo donde unas marcas de mordidas sobresalían -. Ah, James... yo, ah, esto...

- Logan, ¿Por qué tardas tan- Kendall miro a James en la habitación -. to... Hola James - dijo tomando una toalla.

- James, yo no...

- Logan, yo sé todo tranquilizate.

- Oh, esta bien... - Logan palideció mas -. ¿Que dijiste?

- Kendall, paren lo que quiera que estaban haciendo en el baño, y alistense, pero rápido - dijo James.

James salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la sala donde un Carlos esperaba pacientemente -. Deberían apurarse antes de que me de por quedarme aquí - decía suspirando.

Luego de unos momentos ya los cuatro chicos se encontraban listos para salir. Y llegaban al lugar donde sería la fiesta de Carlos, al entrar los esperaba una música que invitaba a bailar y unas cuantas personas que se movían al ritmo de la música.

Apenas llegar Alexa beso a Carlos, diciendole lo mucho que esperaba que disfrutara el día... falto poco para que se marchará a bailar y James se sentará en una silla apartada del resto.

Kendall y Logan se acercaron a hacerle un poco de compañía al chico, pero no falto mucho hasta que los invitaran a bailar.

Entre baile y risas Carlos dirigía algunos vistazos a su amigo, que se veía perdido y un poco molesto. Un momento después, el chico lo perdió de vista y le pidió a Alexa que lo perdonará, iría a tomar aire.

Durante unos momentos, anduvo vagando por el edificio, hasta llegar a una habitación con inmensos cristales, que reflejaban una ciudad pintada con las diferentes luces de los otros edificios.

- ¿James? - llamo Carlos.

Silencio...

- ¡James! ¿Donde diablos estas? - grito el pequeño.

- No seas escandaloso, ¿qué quieres? - pregunto el mayor sentado parado al otro lado de los cristales, con alguna bebida en sus manos.

Carlos sintió un empuje por el alcohol consumido -. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? - dijo acercandose con los puños cerrados -. ¿Por qué me ignoras? - se encontraba ahora mas cerca del chico -. ¿Por qué me ignoras cuando te hablo?

- Mira, ahora estas ebrio, es mejor que te alejes...

- ¡NO! - el pequeño hizo uso de toda su fuerza para tomar a James por la camisa y empujarlo contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas -. ¡Llevas días así James! Se supone que somos amigos, me tienes que decir, ¡Que diablos te sucede!

James intento incorporarse pero Carlos aún lo tenía agarrado de la camisa -. Oye, idiota, es mejor que me sueltes...

Carlos arremetió con un puño que partió el labio de James, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa -. ¡CONTÉSTAME!

La gota que derramo el vaso, James forcejeo con Carlos hasta que ambos se encontraron el suelo.

- ¿¡Quieres saber porqué!? ¡Porque me gustas! ¡Imbécil! - el pequeño aún forcejeaba con el mas grande -. ¡Y por que odio cada vez que mencionas a la zorra de tu novia!

Carlos desistió de todo esfuerzo por zafarse y miró con cuidado a James, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para ignorar ese comentario -. A-a que te refieres.

El mayor irrumpió en la boca de el chico, o mejor dicho, del hombre a sus pies, con fiereza se encargaba de saborear cada centimetro de los labios de esa persona a la cual siempre había querido tener en condiciones similares. Solo cuando el pequeño había comenzado a responder, fue que James se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Se retiro de su boca con lentitud y una mirada de arrepentimiento.

- Carlos... yo... - suspiró, se incorporo en el suelo dejando libre a Carlos que todavía intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido. Instantes después el pequeño se incorporo.

Vio a James con la mano en su frente, masajeando sus cienes -. Qu-qué demonios fue eso...

James se mantenía en la misma posición...

- ¡JAMES!

- Lo siento - decía mirándolo -. No, no pude controlarme, fue... demasiado tenerte así... perdón

Carlos se quedo un momento mirando al suelo, un sonrojo cruzo su cara antes de responder -. ¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! - tomó a James de los hombros.

- Carlos - decía James con los ojos ensombrecidos -. Apártate... antes de que... de que yo

- ¡No! - dijo Carlos acercándose mas -. James... tu, tu acabas de besarme - dijo posando las manos a ambos lados de su cara.

James miró a Carlos -. ¿Qué pasa con Alexa?

Carlos lo miro con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Que tienes con ella? Yo no te cele con el tipo que conociste aquí...

James lo miro confuso... -. ¿Jaime? El... ¡El es mayor que yo Carlos! - dijo un poco molesto -. ¡El no viaja conmigo a todos lados! Como tu y Alexa...

- Al diablo Alexa - dijo Carlos acercándose mas a James -. ¡Te quiero a ti! - Carlos besaba a James con desesperación, sus labios se cerraban en torno a los del otro con rapidez, probando su suavidad, su piel...

James detuvo el beso tomando a Carlos por su cara -. C-Carlos... ¿Qué haces? - ambos se encontraban arrodillados en frente del otro, intentando acercarse lo máximo posible.

- ¡Diablos James! Esto es lo que quiero -. Dijo colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de James -. ¡Complaceme una vez en la vida!

Las fichas ya estaban echadas, si Carlos no lo detenía... el no haría nada para intentar detener el proceso.

Con desesperación ambos intentaban adueñarse de la boca de su contrincante, no notaron cuando ambos se encontraban de pie junto a la pared mas cercana pasando las manos por el cuerpo del otro.

Carlos sentía los brazos de James, su pecho, su abdomen, duro de tanto trabajo al que dedicaba sus horas libres... Carlos quería mas, quería poder ver y tocar cada parte de su compañero y nuevo amante.

Con desesperación James, arrancaba las prendas que llevaba Carlos, cuando quito su camisa y desabrocho su pantalón detuvo el combate que mantenían sus bocas para observar al objeto de sus fantasías, ahí semidesnudo y con una piel que incitaba a ser tocada... -. Carlos - decía con sus labios encima de los del pequeño -. Detente de una vez... no podré detenerme mas adelante aunque quieras...

El mas pequeño entre los dos lo miro con los ojos igual de oscuros que su pretendiente -. No me jodas James... tu fuiste el que inició esto.

Con el último juicio James introdujo sus manos dentro del pantalón de Carlos, sintiendo sus nalgas entre sus manos, apretandolas, tocando una parte de Carlos a la que nadie había llegado antes, con placer sentía como el pequeño ahogaba sus quejidos de placer en su boca. Esto realmente estaba pasando.

Carlos ahora mas consciente de su desnudez ante si antiguo amigo se separo de su cuerpo -. ¿Que sucede? - pregunto James jadeante.

Carlos se sonrojo, sus manos llegaron a la camisa de James desabotonando cada botón bajo la mirada expectante y divertida del mas grande. Una vez sueltos, la camisa dejaba ver los músculos que minutos antes Carlos estaba tocando. Un sonrojo mucho mas notorio cruzo la cara del pequeño al dirigirse a los pantalones.

James sonriente miraba a Carlos con ternura, cuando por fin pudo desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y bajar la bragueta Carlos se arrodillo en el suelo, con las manos posicionadas en la cintura del mas grande.

- Carlos no tienes que-

El pequeño ya había introducido su mano en la ropa interior de su compañero y masajeaba su entrepierna, mientras la otra se ubicaba en el elástico de la ropa interior de James -. Vuelve a decirlo, y seguiré la orden - dijo mirandolo desde el piso, con un gesto que encendía mucho mas a James.

Carlos ahora introducía con lentitud el pene de James en su boca húmeda y tibia. Lo cual ocasiono que el mayor de los dos arqueara su espalda y tomara la cabeza de Carlos para conducirla en el éxtasis que le provocaba el pequeño.

Entre gemidos James sentía como la lengua de Carlos recorría toda la extensión de su pene, como su entrepierna entraba y salía de esa cavidad húmeda que succionaba con cierta fuerza y provocaba un placer incalculable.

James tomo por el cabello a Carlos, para poder colocarlo a su altura -. Haces cosas, grandiosas con tu boca - dijo notando el sonrojo de su amigo.

Con deseo se pego a los labios de Carlos, quien con gusto le cedió terreno a su lengua. El pequeño posiciono una mano encima del miembro de James, quien ocupado en su labor de recorrer el interior de la boca de Carlos soltó un gemido que estremeció su cuerpo.

Antes de separarse James mordió el labio inferior de Carlos, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en el chico -. ¿Te gusta morder Maslow? - dijo al tiempo que James lo empujaba contra la pared.

- No puedo resistirme -. Dijo subiéndolo al nivel de su cintura.

Carlos sonrió con su cara a pocos centímetros del mayor -. Mañana me arrepentiré de esto... - dijo tomando el tronco del pene de su amigo y posicionandolo en su entrada - J-James... se amable - dijo un poco preocupado por lo que tenía debajo.

El comentario ocasiono cierta risa en James -. ¿Tienes miedo? - dijo adentrándose poco a poco dentro de su amante. Los gemidos no tardaron en venir por parte de ambos chicos.

Carlos tuvo una pequeña oleada de dolor en su cuerpo, para evitar un grito mordió el hombro de James, dejando una pequeña marca en el.

Cuando toda la extensión de su entrepierna estuvo dentro de Carlos, las piernas de James empezaron a temblar, por lo que posiciono ambas manos en la pared, buscando así apoyo.

- Oye - decía entre gemidos -. Creo que tendrás que moverte tarde o temprano - dijo posicionando una de sus manos en la espalda baja de Carlos.

El pequeño empezó a moverse de arriba hacía bajo, entre cada uno de sus movimientos, sentía el vaivén de las caderas de su amante, y como las oleadas de dolor que tomaron lugar durante las primeras estocadas, ahora eran sustituidas por oleadas de placer, que provocaban gemidos, gemidos que salían cerca de la oreja de James, lo cual hacía que el mayor sintiera dentro de si mismo, cada uno de estos.

La velocidad aumentaba, estaban cerca de llegar al éxtasis, Carlos aferrado al cuello de James estaba sintiendo cada estocada de una forma que hacia estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Entre un gemido unísono, ambos llegaron al límite, James ahogo el grito en el pecho de Carlos, mientras el pequeño echaba su cabeza hacía atrás mientras gritaba.

Carlos se sentía cansado y lleno de James, quien aun se mantenía dentro de el -. Mira, que desastre hemos hecho...

El pequeño aún quería mas por lo que al posicionar sus pies en el suelo, empezó a lamer el cuello de James cuyos ojos se cerraron, disfrutando aquella parte húmeda y caliente del moreno.

- Carlos, pequeño - La lengua de Carlos ahora jugueteaba por la barbilla de James -. Acabamos de tener...

- Lo sé... - su lengua iba bajando por el cuello -. Déjame complacerte... un poco mas - ahora volvía a subir hacía los labios de James -. ¿Por favor?

Que mas daba lo que acabaran de hacer, James asintió sonriendo -. Pero... cambiemos de posición...

Carlos sonrojado tomo a James de los hombros y lo guió hacia un sofá -. Siéntate... - James, tomando la cintura de Carlos se sentó el en el sofa.

Carlos empezó a ubicarse entre las piernas de James, con una mano en su cintura el mas grande lo guiaba, Carlos con ambas manos en hombros de James, no podía apartar su vista de sus ojos... Y así empezó una segunda ronda de la acción que tanto le daba placer a ambos...

Unos cuantos minutos después unos chicos muy sudados se encontraban en el sofá, jadeando debido al esfuerzo realizado anteriormente.

James se encontraba un poco soñoliento, por lo que empezaba a caer en un sueño -. James... ¡James! Oye, no me has deseado un feliz cumpleaños... James - decía Carlos moviendo un poco al mas alto -. No pensarás dormir... en estas condiciones... nos encontrarán.

- Carlos, Carlos, te preocupas demasiado - dijo levantándose -. Feliz cumpleaños - dijo colocando su mano en la cintura del moreno.

- ¡Tienes que publicarlo! - dijo el moreno posando una mano en una de sus piernas, al hacerlo noto que seguían desnudos, lo que provoco un sonrojo -. P-por favor...

- Esta bien... ¿Traduces esto? - dijo entregando su teléfono a Carlos -. Bien, con eso basta y oh...

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto curioso el pequeño.

- Pues... hay que admitir que nuestras fans saben decir verdades...

- ¿Qué cosa James?

- Dicen que tienes un gran trasero...

Carlos miró con vergüenza a su amigo y fue a buscar su ropa -. Y visto desde este ángulo, esta genial - continuaba James con una sonrisa en los labios.

Minutos después se encontraban vestidos, pero su piel no ocultaba lo que momentos antes había sucedido, ambos se encontraban charlando con sus amigos cuando Kendall hizo una observación algo... incomoda.

- James, ese moratón que tienes en el cuello, ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? - pregunto mirando a su amigo el chico rubio.

James palideció un poco -. Yo... bueno, creo que...

- ¡James! - dijo Carlos -. Tengo que disculparme contigo por lo de hace rato... ¿Vienes?

- Claro... en seguida.

- Me debes un chupeton - dijo el mayor al encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos de los demás...

- Pues... estamos en vacaciones amigo... ¿Que te parece un crucero? - dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

- ¡Carlos! Ven a abrir los regalos - dijo Alexa llamando al chico.

- ¡Enseguida!

- Tendrás que terminar esto un día - dijo James suspirando.

- Lo sé... Ah, James... creo que no puedo caminar cómodamente - dijo el pequeño empezando a avanzar.

El mayor sonrió -. Espero que tengas una mente creativa, tendrás preguntas que resolver.

- ¿A que te refieres? - contesto Carlos aterrado.

- Ya lo veras - dijo dando un pellizco en el lugar del cual Carlos se quejaba.


End file.
